Lurlinemas Break
by X-0-Jilli-0-X
Summary: Basically Elphaba goes home with Galinda for Lurlinemas break. Elphaba meets Galinda's family and staff and gets a new view on her room mate. Gelphie. Rating to be safe. Happy Late Lurlinemas. sorry I never goto to posting this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey peoples! I'm back with a whole new story for you guys. I was inspired and started writing this around Christmas time, but I was busy and wanted to get the second chapter of GMTW up before the new year so I didn't really have time to work on it. Happy Late Lurlinemas Ozians. Something I just want to go over is the pronunciation of names. I think the most difficult, and you'll know who these people are once you start reading, are Angie and Maygaen. Angie is pronounced On-Gee and Maygaen is pronounced May-Gan like the name Megan. I'm not a fan of normal spellings and I love creating new names so um yea, you'll see a lot of that in my stories. PM me if you have anymore questions. Oh and this is pretty much entire bookverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own recognizable characters**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"See you next year Elphie." Galinda said as she finished packing her hot pink luggage set. "Do you want me to help you pack?" She asked walking over to sit on her room mate's bed.

"I already told you" Elphaba replied putting the book she was currently reading in her lap without looking up. "I'm not leaving. My family does not want me home, trust me. All I'm going to be doing is dropping Nessa off at t he train then coming back here to stay out of the peoples way for 2 weeks."

She looked up from her lap to see Galinda almost finished packer her suitcase.

"Glin, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

"I'm packing your bad, what does it look like I'm doing?" Galinda said zipping up her room mate's beat up black suit case.

"Why?" Elphaba asked uneasily raising an eyebrow at Galinda.

"You're coming home with me!" Galinda squealed, no longer able to conceal her enjoyment.

"But I-I-I don't understand." Elphaba stuttered out staring at Galinda. "I already called Momsie and Popsicle. They said they'd love to meet you!"

"They'd love to meet _me_?" Elphaba shocked, emphasizing the last word more than necessary.

"Do they know what I actually look like or did you _conveniently_ leave that part out?" "Elphie!" Galinda said, excessively dramatically appalled.

"How dare you say such a thing! Of course I told them. I come from a family of very understanding parents and siblings!"

"Siblings!?" Elphaba replied even more wide-eyed than before. "You mean to tell me you_ aren't_ an only child!"

"I _never_ said I was." Galinda shot back putting her hands on her hips, still sitting. "well you would always imply it!" Elphaba stated.

"I did no such thing Miss Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda replied shaking her head back and forth causing her blonde curls to bounce into her face.

"Oh please don't make me do this!" Elphaba pleaded hanging her head in practical shame.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hi Momsie, Hi popsicle, I'm home!" Galinda said upon entering her huge estate.

"Murder me" Elphaba whispered under her breath as they entered the family room.

"Hello Darling." Lorena said getting up to hug her daughter. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said walking over to Elphie. "Galinda has told us much about you."

"The pleasure is mutual Mrs. Arduenna." Elphaba replied smiling.

"Oh please call me Lorena." She responded. She then turned to her daughter and said: "Angie prepared your room for the two of you. Dinner will be served at 7:00. You can hang out until then." She concluded with a wave of her hand then left.

"Erik, come help me with something." She called back once she left the room causing Galinda father to shoot up and follow her while saying: "Yes dearest" in a slave-like fashion.

"Omigod Glin!" the girls turned around to see a girl with long black hair, similar to Elphaba's, about their age running to them. "Angie hey!" Galinda said giving Angie a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, are you happy to be home?" Angie asked as the three girls walked to Galinda's room.

"Yea school is so annoying!" Galinda replied as they entered her room.

"When you_ actually_ attend class that is." Elphaba retorted earning a laugh from the other 2 girls.

"I go most of the time." Galinda said to Elphaba before turning to Angie and whispering "Because Fiyero is in most of my classes. Elphaba just rolled her eyes as the girls giggled away a a volume she could not make out.

"So Angie" Elphie began awkwardly. "How long have you known Galinda"

"Well, I started working here as a maid when I was 13." Angie began. "When Glin turned 16, and I was 14 mind you, Lorena made me her main servant. She was so nice to me. She would treat me like equal instead of like she was above me and we just became friends and have been ever since."

"Are you her only servant she is close with." Elphaba asked suddenly intrigue. Galinda scoffed to renounce her presence.

"I can tell you too ya know." Galinda said when she got the attention of her friends. "As a matter of fact, I am also very good friends with my other head servant, Maygaen, whom Angie conveniently failed to mention."

This caused Angie to roll her eyes, but Galinda just went on. "I'm friendly to all of my staff though. I only have a few and can name every one of them."

"Prove it." Elphaba said, challenging Galinda to something she believed the rich girl could not do.

"Fine. There's Angie and Maygaen who are my main servants." Galinda started. "Then I have my housekeepers: Ellysandra, Audrayanna, and Valentina. I have one person in charge of straightening up my room and that's Nadinna. I have Nikletti in charge of making my meetings and appointments. Milienna is my make up stylist and finally I have Delany, my dress designer."

Elphaba just say there, mouth agape, in awe.

"In case you were wondering, she's 100% correct and I'm not just siding with her." The sound of Angie's voice snapped Elphaba out of her trance.

"See, I care." Galinda snapped at Elphie in a childish tone."

"Guys dinner's in five. You know your mum does not like to be kept waiting Galinda." A voice called from the other room.

"Oh of course May, they'll be right there." Angie replied leaving the room to catch up to Maygaen.

"I really don't want to be here you know." Elphaba said looking up a Galinda after Angie left.

"Oh I'm well aware, but trust me the ball will be so much fun! Now come. Momsie really does hate when I am late to meals." Galinda said rushing out the door.

"Wait the what?" Elphaba asked while they were in the hall.

Galinda replied: "The Lurlinemas ball my family host every year. It's so much fun. Rich people from all over Oz come. It's the best, I can assure you."

With that Galinda strode into the dining room with Elphaba with a smile across her face and a look of terror on her friend's.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:Okay so be sure to review. This will be a multichapter fic so keep watch for the next one. I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it so this is what I came up with. Yes I am aware 'Lorena's' name is spelt 'Larena', but I like it with an 'O' better. It's still pronounced the same ****Challenge: First Person to tell me where I came up with Galinda's father's name get to have input on the next chapter or a part they have ideas for!**

**Be sure to review good, bad, thoughts, don't care. Try to do the challenge. Hint: It's from another play**

**xoxo~Jillian**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it. In case you were wondering, Comingandgoingbybubble is who got the (rather easy) challenge (The answer was phantom) so the ending to this and what happens in the next chapter was mainly her idea, but I had influence. Anyways, I, surprisingly, have little to say so to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own recognizable characters**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"How 'bout this one. Pink_ is_ your signature color." Maygaen said holding up a pink dress that was knee length and had ruffles from the waist down.

"Oh! I love it!" Galinda squealed once she saw the dress. Elphaba, who was sitting next to Galinda in her bed, rolled her eyes at the scenario.

"Oh don't give me that look; you have to do this to." Angie said, pulling Elphie to her feet.

"You're kidding, right." She replied nervously.

"Now, now what color do you want and don't say black." Angie asked dragging her into the other room.

"Black" Elphaba replied completely serious.

"Besides that silly. How about a deep red or violet." Angie offered trying to get Elphaba to cooperate. "Oh wait I know." She said snapping her fingers. A tall girl, taller than Elphaba, came in with a clipboard and quill. She bent down to the munchkin girl's level and Angie whispered something in her ear.

"Thank you Ellie!" Angie said shooing the taller girl away with a few flicks of her wrist. In a couple of minutes, Ellysandra returned with a dress underneath a cover.

"We have the perfect dress for you." The two servants said in unison.

"I'm officially terrified.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay so what you do is raise your glass slightly above your head and about three inches away form it." Angie said holding an empty champagne glass.

Elphaba, holding the same kind of glass replied, "Do I really have to be taking etiquette classes. I did grow up with a Royal family in Munchkinland."

"Yea, well that isn't Gillikin so pay attention!" Angie shot back beginning to lose patience.

"So how's it going?" Galinda said in her usual perky tone to announce her presence as she entered the room.

"Great" Angie said at the same time Elphie replied "Horrible"

"Okay well I'll just leave you two alone then." She responded sounding slightly scared.

"Wait Glin!" Angie said getting her attention before she left. "When is the party starting?"

"Two hours and remember that Elphie still has to get ready. I suggest you pick up your pace. This is the last thing you have to learn."

"Oh thank goodness." Elphaba sighed to herself in a sigh of relief.

"Fine we'll stop then." Angie said finally giving up. Elphaba looked back at her with a smug look on her face because she won the conversation.

"So, are you guys ready then" Galinda said

"Didn't you leave" Elphie replied with annoyance masked by laughter in her voice.

"It's called hiding around the corner." Galinda replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh so now you're a stalker."

"Oh stop it Elphie. Now c'mon, I wanna see your dress." Galinda said walking away motioning them to follow her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, are you dancing with someone." Galinda heard a voice behind her and turned around only to be greeted by a kiss. "Hey Fiyero, It's been years since your family has been here. It is so good to see you!"

…

"It makes me sick." Elphaba said staring at Fiyero and Galinda.

"I know." Boq replied sighing. "I'm gonna do something about it!"

"No don't"

Elphaba said trying to pull Boq back to no avail. Elphaba watched as Boq walked over, began speaking to Fiyero, and in a turn of event, got dragged away by Fiyero leaving Galinda alone. She had to laugh at the little blonde munchkin's failed attempt.

"Now's my chance." Elphaba thought a she walked over to Galinda.

"Oh hey Elphie!" Galinda squealed as she saw Elphaba approaching.

"Hey, can I talk to you." Elphaba said to get Galinda's attention.

"Oh one sec. Fiyero I'm over here!" Galinda called as she saw Boq and Fiyero coming back.

"Glin, wait."

"What do you-

At that moment Elphaba caught Galinda's lips in a passionate kiss as Fiyero and Boq came up beside them.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I'm honestly not happy with how the ending came out, but I had to say it somehow. I'll hope to post the next chapter soon, but I'm really busy lately so sorry if it takes a while!**

**xoxo~Jillian**


End file.
